Varmitech Today, Wild Kratt Tomorrow
by Wild Kratts Super Fan 1
Summary: When Zach Varmitech is hit by lightning, he enters a world where he (and the Wild Kratts) don't exist! He soon finds out that HE is the reason the Wild Kratts are who they are today. But now, the creature world is falling apart, there's no team...and NO KRATT BROTHERS! Well, there's the...Kratt Brother. Enjoy! Review fairly. Love you all!
1. Chapter 1

**OH MY GOSH! A new story in my head in less then 30 seconds?! **

**I need to write this down!**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER! I don't own Wild Kratts! I only own the character, Kate.**

****Zach Varmitech walked down the forest trail. It was late. At least 10:30 at night, and the wind was howling, and the sky was making lightning flashes and thunder booms. Zach was trying to get back to his jet as quickly as possible, but he lost his Zachbots in the cold night.

"Zach bots?" Zach called out nervously. He didn't like the idea of being out in the middle of a lightning show. And, he was lost. He couldn't see his hand in front of his own face, and every tree looked the same. He was going in circles for all he knew. The lightning intensified, leaving Zach co warding like a girl. It seemed like the flashes of lightning was getting closer, and closer, and..._ZAP!_

Zach had no time to think at all, it was over in a second, _he _was over.

Not far away in the Tortuga HQ, everyone was snug, and waiting for the storm to pass. Then a downpour started.

"Raining hard out there." Martin said, looking at his brother who had a weird expression on his face.

"Bro, you okay?" Martin asked.

He looked at Chris, who seemed to be looking at Kate, who...didn't seem like herself.

"Kate?" Chris asked. She didn't respond. She was wide eyed.

"Katherine, you alright?" Martin tried.

"Mi'ha?" Aviva asked walking over.

"Is she in shock?" Koki asked.

"Kate...Kate?" Jimmy even tried, with no prevail.

"Kate..._**KATHERINE! WAKE**__**UP!**_" Everyone yelled at the same time. Only then did Kate blink. She immediately got out of her cross-legged position on the floor, and grabbed her rain coat.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Kate? What are you doing? You're not going out there." Chris ordered.

"I have to! My VDad needs help!" She yelled running to the door.

"What do you mean?"

"I saw Dad, Chris...AND HE WAS STRUCK BY LIGHTNING!" Kate screamed as she ran out the door.

Everyone gave off weird glances at each other.

"You think that's why she was wide eyed?" Martin asked.

"Possibly, she could've been having a vision." Chris replied, grabbing his green rain coat, and heading for the door, Martin not far behind.

The rain was freezing cold, and the wind stung your face, but Kate still took her flashlight and looked around for her father. Suddenly, she made out a small figure about 100 yards away...and nearly screamed. Chris covered her mouth in time though.

Martin ran on ahead to see what it was. IT WAS ZACH!

"ZACH!" Martin exclaimed.

Chris took his hand off Kate's mouth, and they both ran to Martin's side.

Kate was hyperventilating, while Chris was hugging her trying to comfort her. He knew she didn't know Zach so well, but he was her father, there was still some connection, and still some pain.

Suddenly, Martin tried to pick Zach's lifeless body off the ground.

"Chris...give me a hand." Martin strained voice barely made out, as he tried to pick Zach up.

Chris ran to his brother's side to pick the unconscious person up.

"Is...is he?" Kate studdered, she didn't know if she wanted to know.

"Kate. Run ahead, and tell your Mom to get a hammock ready. Zach needs help..._fast_." Martin instructed.

Kate's adrenaline had been saving up to run, and she ran back to the Tortuga as fast as she could.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2!**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER! I don't own Wild Kratts! I only own the character, Kate.**

****Zach woke up, and immediately fell off of the bench he was sleeping on, onto the hard, rough sidewalk.

"Ouch." He muttered to himself. He was a little confused. He was in the forest before, now he's in a treeless park!

"Where am I?" He asked himself. Suddenly, a black woman with black hair in a red shirt and yellow long skirt that reached her ankles and yellow sandals.

"Hey there!" Zach called.

The woman turned around to find a pale man in a black sweater run up to her.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"I know you." Zach said. "Your the computer geek of the Wild Kratts Team."

"The what...huh?"

"Uhhhh...Koki! That's your name! Can you tell me where I am?" Zach asked, a little perplexed.

"Umm...well, I am Koki, and you're in the city's public park, but I've never heard of the...Wild Kratts was it?"

"What do you mean? You work with them and help with their computer...stuff." Zach replied, trying to get Koki to snap out of it.

"I do work on computers, but, only at the local university."

"University?"

"Yeah, I work in the computer lab there, along with my best friend, Aviva."

"Wait! Where is Aviva?" Zach wondered.

"Probably at the University right now. She's teaching her Physical Science course there."

"Thanks."

Zach ran off ahead of Koki.

"Uh, sir, the University's that way." Koki corrected, pointing her thumb in the other direction.

...

Zach made into the University, and immediately started looking for Aviva. Wasn't hard though. After two tries of peeking through the doors, he found a familiar woman with her black hair in a bun, pointing to atoms she had drawn on the board.

"Hey, uh, I'm sorry to interrupt, but... Miss Corcovado, can I see you outside for a minuet?" Zach asked, oddly nicely.

"Um, sure. Review your notes for the quiz for when I get back." Aviva instructed her many students.

Zach shut the door behind him.

"Can I help you, sir?" She asked.

"What are you doing?" Zach asked.

"What am I...my job. I work here. I'm a technical professor." Aviva replied, a little perplexed.

"What do you mean? You're supposed to be in the Tortuga HQ!" Zach was starting to get annoyed now, as he wasn't getting any answers. Then he realized, he had to take a different approach.

"I'm sorry, what's your name again?" Aviva asked.

"Zach. Zach Varmitech. Listen. Do the 'Kratt Brothers' mean anything to you?"

"No."

"Does Chris and Martin Kratt ring a bell?" Zach tried his luck.

"Now that I think about it, there's a Chris Kratt who lives across town, but I haven't seen him since High School." Aviva remembered.

"Since High School? Why?" Zach wanted to know, knowing that she and Chris spent all their years of high school side by side.

"Don't know. Some people say we was planning to take over the world, others say he's been too depressed about his brother's disappearance to even walk out the door." Aviva replied shrugging.

"What?!"

With that, Zach ran out of the hall, to the other side of town. What was going on? Where was everybody? What happened to everybody?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3!**

**I've gotten some complaints not doing this earlier. -.-**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER! I don't own Wild Kratts!**

****Kate ran as fast as her legs could carry her.

"MOM!" Kate screamed as she ran in, soaked.

"What? What is it?!" Aviva asked, running up.

"I was right, Dad was hit!" Kate blurted out.

Aviva looked shocked.

"Get the hammock ready!" Kate finally said.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Chris and Martin...and Zach...were not far behind.

As soon as they made it to the Tortuga, they got Zach all situated, while Martin called 911.

Kate sat by her father the whole time, worried sick. Soon, sirens started to blur and signal. Next thing Kate knew was that it was morning. She breathed a sigh of relief, knowing it was all a dream, but then she realized, she had fallen asleep, in a chair, in a hospital, next to Zach's bed.

Chris and Martin walked in not long after she woke up.

"Morning." Kate said.

"Hey." Martin replied.

"You okay? Aviva wanted to take you back to the Tortuga, but I didn't want to wake you." Chris said.

"I'm fine."

"We'll be right back." Martin said, dragging Chris with him, leaving Kate alone with Zach.

"Hey, dad?" Kate asked, not knowing whether Zach could hear her or not.

"I...wanted you to know that...I'm sorry for running away and, not thinking of your feelings first, back then." Kate remembered the night she told Zach she was a Wild Kratt to his face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't tell you where I was going, I was scared. I knew you and the Wild Kratts didn't get along, I didn't know how you'd take it. I guess, I could've handled the way I told you how I felt a little better too. I guess you could say, that...it's my fault, that we're where we are today. I'm sorry."

Kate said nothing for several minuets...until,

"It's amazing, you know? How choices can wind you down a totally different path then you'd expect?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Zach, meanwhile, paid no attention. All he cared about was getting to Chris' house! Suddenly, he wasn't watching where he was running, and ran into a woman.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Zach exclaimed, picking the lady up. When he touched her, he knew that feel. That warmth, it felt familiar. Then he looked in to the woman's greeny hazel eyes, and he knew...

"McKenzie?!" Zach asked.

"Yes, can I help you?" McKenzie asked, unsure of this man.

Zach felt like hugging her tightly, but restrained himself. She didn't now who he was. She didn't even now her own husband, that was just sad.

"It's me...Zach?"

"Who?"

"Zach...you're husband?!"

McKenzie gave off a 'YOU'RE CRAZY!' look, and Zach noticed it. He was about to open his mouth to clarify, when a girl with brown hair and green eyes ran past her mother, chasing another kid. Zach knew immediately who it was.

"Kate?!"

The girl stopped in her tracks as she heard her name being paged.

"Yeah?"

"How do you know my daughter's name?!" McKenzie asked.

"I'm her father for crying out loud!"

Kate broke out laughing.

"Begging your pardon, sir, but, _my _father's back home." Kate explained.

"Kate? Go get your brother and sister off the monkey bars before they break their necks!" McKenzie told the teenager.

"Sure mom. TRISH! DANIEL! GET OFF THERE!" She screamed, running over to make sure the 5 and 6 year old didn't crack their heads open.

Zach knew he had a chance. A chance to get all he lost back. But it was just out of reach.

"McKenzie? You've gotta believe me." Zach tried to convince. But...

"Okay, you obviously hurt your little noggin when you ran into me, so I'm just gonna pretend this conversation never happened." McKenzie retorted.

"Kate? Trish? Daniel? Let's go!" McKenzie called her children, as they left the playground. Kate ran to her mother, and her mother put her arm around her teen daughter as they walked off. Zach starred at them until they made a turn. He couldn't believe it! He lost the only people he ever loved...AGAIN! Then he remembered a saying...

'_If you love something, set it free. If it comes back to you, then it's yours. But if it doesn't, then it never was._'

Finally, after that saying sunk into his head, he realized that, he shouldn't have been trying to get Kate back all these years. She was set free, and since she never came back, she never was his. She belonged to the Wild Kratts. For once he felt a peace about that in his heart. And he had to get things back to the way they were! And he continued onto Chris' home at the other end of town.


End file.
